La imaginación
by Zelshamada
Summary: Pensamientos de un escritor, muy conocido por nosotros. Un homenaje! n_n Dedicado a todos ustedes de ff.net!! Espero que lo lean... xD Y dejen R/Rs!


DIGIMON

_La Imaginación._

**Por:** Zelshamada.

 El Astro Rey: El Sol, en este momento, está digno de que le tomaran una fotografía, inmortalizando así, el aspecto que ahora tiene. Parece una gran bola amarilla flotando en el cielo, haciendo el contraste perfecto, con las nubes rosas y azules, y con el mismo cielo, variando su tonalidad entre naranja y negro, pasando por el azul, y el violeta. Mmmm... También se asemeja a... Mmmm... ¿Un huevo frito, tal vez? Puede ser,... También influye el hecho de que tengo hambre, pero sé, que con un poco de imaginación, podré comerme al sol. ¿Lo haré algún día? ¡Oh, sí! Lo haré ahora para cenar, y le ahorro la molestia de cocinar a Mimi... Aunque, cocinar le agrade.

 ¡Así es! La imaginación, es un arma muy poderosa. Tanto, que puede convertir la estrella que nos da calor en una cena que podemos hacer cualquier día. Podemos hacer de todo con la imaginación. Con solo una pizca... Podemos lograr obras maestras. 

 La imaginación, hace volar nuestras mentes. Que aparezcan nuevas ideas, y se despeje el estrés de vivir en las grande y contaminadas ciudades. Y, como diría Davis, nos hace montarnos en nuestra nube mágica, y volar hacia donde queramos. 

 Podríamos quedarnos, un buen rato, en cielo. Ejemplo, con un poco de imaginación, en el día podemos moldear las nubes, hasta darles la forma que queramos, y con su leve movimiento, que solo en los momentos de calma percibimos, podemos ir formando un cuento, que por lo general, se pierde en nuestra mente. O por la noche,... Podemos jugar con las estrellas.      Formar objetos, y nuevas constelaciones, que luego serán difícil de volver a encontrar, pero sabemos, que allí están. 

 Solo con mirar al cielo, uno se inspira de muchas formas. Con la imaginación, todo se puede. ¿Quién dice que no hay vida en esa estrellas que vemos por la noche? ¿O qué la persona a la cual más queremos no está observando la Luna en el mismo momento que uno? O, ¿Qué esa estrella no es un ser querido que perdimos hace tiempo, y nos mira, y cuida desde allá? 

 Todo eso, amigos míos, lo crea la imaginación. 

  Imaginación... ¡Que regalo que nuestro Dios les dio a los hombres! Yo le doy gracias, ya que me considero un ser con imaginación. ¡Hasta para ver las cosas del lado positivo te ayuda!  Sí,... Para mí, la imaginación es una virtud, y los que la poseemos, debemos usarla, y sacarle provecho para un mundo mejor.

 Yo trato de usarla ¡Jaja! ¡Hasta tengo que usarla en mi trabajo! ¿Qué sería escribir sin imaginación? Siempre es bienvenida, y casi infaltable en cualquier trabajo... Pero, yo considero al mío, uno de los mejores.

 ¿Cuál mi trabajo? ¡Escribir! ¡Sí! También doy gracias por hacer lo que me gusta, y poder entretener al mundo a la vez, dejándole que hagan volver a montar en su nube a la imaginación, y se imaginen cada cosa que escribo. 

 Escribir una historia, es como dar vida. Ser el "Dios" del mundo. Tan solo con escribir un palabra, estás escribiendo la historia de un _alguien_. Ese alguien es creado por ti. Su comunidad y amigos es creado por ti. Su vida, pasado, presente y futuro, es creado por ti. Tu creas; le regalas algo de la magia de la vida a cada personaje al cual le escribes algo. Tu escribes su historia, hasta el punto, que _sabes_, en donde y cómo terminar. ¿Quién escribe la tuya? ¿Quién está escribiendo que yo esté pensando todo esto? No lo sé. Tal vez, nunca lo sabré. 

 ¡Pero sí! Para mi, escribir, también es un don.

 Cuando se juntan un escritor, y la imaginación, **todo** puede ocurrir. Desde trasladarte a _cualquier punto _de la vida, o no vida, humana el la tierra, hasta ir al futuro, y darte una visión del mismo. Puede cambiar el mundo volviendo un sitio de paz y armonía, o causar la Tercera Guerra mundial. Bueno, ¡No terminaría nunca! Si me pongo a pensar en todo, lo que puede hacer el poder de la imaginación, mezclada con el poder de la escritura.

 Con la imaginación, pudimos armar los mejores juegos, cuando _éramos_ niños. Y, podemos libarnos un poco del mundo que nos rodea ahora. Con el poder de la escritura, pudimos dormirnos plácidamente, mientras que nuestros padres nos leían un cuento. Y, ahora, nos ayuda a crear un nuevo paisaje del mundo. 

 Para mí, ser escritor es un gran trabajo. No soy el mejor, pero me encanta distraer a la gente, y hacer volar ese don interno que todos tenemos: Imaginar. 

  Gracias a quien me dio este don. Gracias, al que escribe esta historia, _mí_ historia.

 El ruido, a penas audible de unas llaves a punto de entrar a mi departamento llega a mis oídos. ¿Quién... O qué podrá ser? ¿Un detective buscando pistas para un caso? (¡Jaja! Ahora es Ken), ¿O podrá ser algún hijo del Sol, que quiere impedir que me lo coma en mi cena? ¡Quién sabe! 

 ...... ¡Yo sé! Es Mimi.

 -¡Hola, Takeru!- Saluda mientras que me abraza por la espalda- ¿Qué has hecho esta tarde?

 Medito un poco mi respuesta, antes de contestarle.

 -Terminé la historia de la vida de _alguien._ Terminé Mi nuevo libro...

 Ella ríe algo confundida, pero alegre. Luego, me da vuelta en la silla, y se me sienta en las piernas con coquetería. 

 -¿Qué quieres para cenar?- Me pregunta mientras que cruza la pierna, y me pasa la mano por el cuello.

 Yo, estoy embobado viendo a mi musa. A mi querida Diosa, dueña de mi todo. La contemplo, y con algo de imaginación, llega a mi mente una idea placentera, que no estaría tan mal hacer.

 ¡Sí! Siento que me estoy poniendo rojo. La imaginación también puede tener su toque pervertido a veces.

 -Aunque...- Respondo- Tengo un apetito como para comerme al Sol... También me gustaría comerme, a la dueña de mi cielo...

**Fin.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

¡Que mal final! u_u Y salió cortito... ^^UU Bueno! ....... ^^U Al menos salió!

 Esta idea la tuve mientras que chateaba con CieloCriss, n_n Es,... Un homenaje a la imaginación, que todos tenemos!  

  Está dedicado a todos los escritores, en especial a los de ff.net! n_n Espero,... ^^U Que les haya gustado.

 Mi e-mail está abierto:

zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com

 ^^ Gracias por leer!!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada.


End file.
